


May this rose never wither

by miyashiis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Kinda?, also how to you tag a ship's kid?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyashiis/pseuds/miyashiis
Summary: She loved red roses. The roses which contained her favorite stories.





	May this rose never wither

**Author's Note:**

> Also a p old work www I just got my ao3 acc so what can you do, amrite? www;; I made this for my friend's bday 3 years ago and also as a late... 'something' for contestshipping week (bc i'm just that dumb and lazy lol;;)  
> Anyway, sorry for errors, but I hope you like it and have fun reading ~

Sparkling droplets fell and slipped through soft and small scarlet layers, dripping from petal to petal until finally reaching the ground where they disappeared within the soil.

Vivid green eyes blinked innocently at the sight of the beautiful flower, a small smile curling its way into their rosy lips. A sigh came out at the same time those eyes realized a stubborn lock of brown hair coming into their view again. Her hand quickly put it back behind her ear and she moved her sight to another rose, watering it next.

The sweet smell caught her attention and the little girl inhaled deeply, letting the familiar scent wrap around her and she sighed once more, happily this time.

A beautifly flew next to her and landed near one of the red flowers, she patted its head.

_“He used to say it was for my beautifly. All the time.”_

_“At first it was. I’m not really sure if you deserved the rose, you know.”_

_“Oh, shush!”_

She giggled a bit.

The butterfly pokemon stared at her and moved its wings cheerily, already imagining what was on her mind. The girl smiled and lifted her arm, signalizing for the beautifly to land on it.

As soon as it did, she began to walk around the garden and only stopped when she reached the site where the white roses were. She bent slightly forward and began watering them as well.

There were red, white, pink and yellow roses in their garden, coloring their view with its gradient, from the lightest tone to a darker one and she loved it.

Her favorite were the red roses, though, because they seemed to be filled with stories. Special and dear stories to her.

_“But seriously. If you wanted to ask me out that badly, you could just have said it.”_

_“Sorry for trying to be a gentleman, then.”_

_“More like a rose fanatic if you ask me.”_

_“Hey!”_

The water drops fell into the reach of a pink rose’s petals and she pouted, sweat dripping from her forehead.

Those stories were funny and cute to her, but she couldn’t help think how the two protagonists were so thick-headed sometimes. Even though it was obvious how much they liked each other, they just wouldn’t stop bickering and finally admit it!

_“You know I didn’t mean it like that.”_

_“…”_

_“C' mon, you aren’t angry, are you?”_

_“… Of course not.”_

_“I’m just teasing you.”_

_“Oh, really?”_

_“Well, yeah. My oh-so-waited revenge, I guess!”_

_“I can’t believe you.”_

Well…

That’s what rivals are about, maybe.

_“But… I’ve always loved those roses.”_

_“Always?”_

_“Yes, I mean… At first, they used to irritate me but after some time… I started to treasure them. So… Thank you.”_

_“… I’m glad you liked it.”_

Don’t get her wrong, she isn’t complaining.

In fact, she loved it the way it was. Those stories with its difficulties, with its good moments, with its bickering and with its love.

She wouldn’t change a single thing.

“Gotcha!”

“KYAH!” She squealed when two arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her from the ground. She looked back. “Mommy!!”

The woman giggled and held her more properly in her arms.

“You scared me.”

“Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t resist.”

She puffed her cheeks.

“So there you are, young lady.” A tall man came into her view and stopped next to them, smiling.

“Daddy!“

"This is all your fault, Drew.” The brunette woman shook her head, glancing at the green-haired man. “She became a rose fanatic just like you.”

“Oh? If that’s the case, then her abnormous appetite came from you, right, May?"

"Hey!” She huffed while Drew just continued smiling.

The little girl couldn’t help but giggle more in May’s arms.

She wouldn’t change a single thing, definitely.


End file.
